Clow Island
by GabyFtSt
Summary: Clow Island. Une île perdue dans l'océan pacifique. Où exactement ? On ne sait pas trop. Mais on y va pas pour savoir où on est géographiquement. On y va pour y vivre une nouvelle vie. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on se dit. On ne sait pas trop non plus ce qu'il s'y passe. Stars disparus, mystères, complot, île paradisiaque... Eva et Abby abandonnent tout, et pour sûr, elles y vont.


Clow Island.

[Sur le départ]

Une île située près de l'Australie. Où exactement ? On ne sait pas trop. Mais on y va pas pour savoir où on est géographiquement. On y va pour s'y réfugier, y vivre une nouvelle vie. Certains pensent que cette île est une légende, d'autres en rêvent, et d'autres… et bien… y sont déjà, mais ceux là on a plus trop de leurs nouvelles. Je crois que c'est le but de la manœuvre en fait. Passer à autre chose, ou se faire oublier, ou tout simplement oublier nous même quelque chose, quelqu'un. On dit que, sur cette île, il existe des choses à peine imaginable dans nos misérables vies. Bon, ce n'est plus si dur, le monde est devenu si fade, corrompu, faux j'en passe. C'est aussi la pensée de cette jeune fille : Eva, 22 ans, artiste, mais surtout perdue. Ca fait un moment qu'elle y réfléchie, à quitter sa vie et à partir pour Clow Island, malgré le peu d'informations qu'elle possède sur cette fameuse île. Et puis elle est persuadée que la disparition de certaines personnes est liée à cet endroit. Même, il y a trop de mystères pour rester là à rien faire. 

"C'est bon j'me casse"

"T'es sûr de ça Eva ?" demande Abby. 

Une amie très proche, 22 ans, artiste aussi… Elles ont beaucoup de choses en commun. Et même si Abby, elle, le cache, elle désire tout autant que son amie Eva de partir d'ici. 

"J'en peux plus. Tu viens ou pas ? Je sais que t'en as envie au fond, ne mens pas."

"T'as raison. Mais pourquoi je le ferai ? Alors qu'ici j'ai tout."

"Tout quoi ? Ta famille ? Je sais très bien ce que tu penses d'eux. Et ce qu'ils pensent de toi. Ne cherche plus d'excuses."

"Mais ce n'est pas si simple ! Disons qu'on y arrive déjà sur cette île, après on fait quoi ?"

"On y arrivera. Et une fois là-bas, on vivra la vie qu'on n'a pas eu jusque là." 

Eva le veut tellement, et elle sait aussi qu'Abby lui serait reconnaissante de l'avoir entrainer là-dedans. Elle la connait si bien. 

"Juste nous deux ?"

"Ca me suffit amplement." 

Abby sourit. 

"Très bien."

"Yes ! Je passe te prendre ce soir. Nous irons le plus loin possible en voiture. Tu ne le regretteras pas, je te le promets."

"Y'a plutôt intérêt" dit-elle suivi d'un clin d'œil. 

Plus tard, Eva termine quelques affaires, le strict minimum ; mais bon pour elle, c'est quand même un gros minimum. Elle a la chance d'être chez elle, tandis qu'une fois arrivée chez Abby, ou plutôt chez sa mère, elles vont devoir faire preuve de discrétion, sinon tout sera foutu.  
Eva s'apprête à partir quand elle reçoit un texto. 

\- Hey ! Ca va mieux ? J'espère que oui. Quand est-ce qu'on peut se voir ? Tu me manques. Tom - 

"Hm, lui." Se dit-elle. 

\- Salut ! Ca peut aller. J'ai décidé de prendre les choses en main en tous cas pour aller mieux ! Je suis assez occupée du coup. Désolée. Bisous. - 

"Au revoir, je devrais dire… Allez, go !" 

Eva part de chez elle, prend sa voiture pour aller chercher Abby.  
Une fois arrivée, elle se regarde dans le rétroviseur, et se convainc que c'est le moment. C'est maintenant. Elle ne peut pas reculer. Cette vie, elle l'attend, depuis trop longtemps.  
Elle sort de la voiture et se dirige vers l'immeuble d'Abby.  
Elle sonne. 

"Bonsoir Madame !"

"Eva ! Tu viens chercher Abby pour une soirée entre fille c'est ça ?"

"Exact !" répond-elle en souriant.

"Je crois qu'elle termine de se préparer dans sa chambre, rejoins la si tu veux."

"Très bien, merci." 

Eva toque à sa porte.

"Entre vite. Faut pas qu'elle voit tout ce bazar."

"Et bien, moi qui pensait emmener trop de choses, au final t'es comme moi."

"Ca va, hein."

"Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à ta sœur ?" demande-t-elle curieuse et inquiète.

"Que je passais la soirée avec toi…"

"Dis lui au revoir Abby, enfin, dis quelque chose. Ou emmenons l…"

"Non !" la coupe Abby. "Enfin, désolée, mais elle est jeune, elle doit vivre sa jeunesse normalement ici, je lui donnerai des nouvelles de toute façon."

"Bien sûr." Répond Eva, pas très sur d'elle.

"Bon, allez, je vais distraire ma mère et ma sœur, et tu mets ça dans l'entrée."

"C'est parti." 

Eva la regarde partir, Abby ferme légèrement la porte du salon ; elle peut maintenant commencer à mettre les affaires devant la porte.

\- Ok... Bon, dis moi quand tu seras dispo alors ! Gros bisous. -

"Ca ne risque pas d'arriver Tom..." murmure-t-elle. "Et toi, je te mets sur silencieux." en parlant de son téléphone.

Une fois qu'elle a terminé, elle rejoint le salon. 

"Eh ! Abby, on y va, il se fait tard déjà."

"Oui, on y va. Bisous, je vous aime !" 

Sa mère et sa sœur lui répondent. Les filles s'en vont.

Dans la voiture…

"T'es prête ?"

"Non." 

Elles se regardent, sourient. 

"Allez démarre."


End file.
